


Let it snow

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Cold, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: On their way to join their family for a Christmas getaway, Kara and Lena get caught in a snowstorm. Shenanigans follows...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatUlian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatUlian/gifts).



> It was supposed to be something short and fluffy only... The story got away from me. Oh well! I hope you enjoy it and have a happy and safe holidays!

“But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!” Kara belted out with all her heart. “C’mon Lena, you’re not singing!”

Lena bit her lips to avoid being rude. She loved Kara with all her heart but right now she wanted to push her out of the car and drive away as fast as she could. They had left New York City early that morning and Kara had started to sing about an hour into their journey and she had barely stopped since. It didn’t matter if she was driving or not, she would sing along her endless playlist. And much to Lena’s horror, it was mostly filled with Christmas songs.

“Darling, you know I don’t sing. Especially not Christmas songs,” she said calmly.

“Nu-uh! It’s Christmas Eve so you’re not allowed to be Mrs. Grinch as per your own rules. It’s snowing, we’re together, and we’re on our way to join our family to spend the night in a castle, just sing!”

“Just because it has _château_ in the name doesn’t mean it’s a castle, Kara. It’s a hotel. We’ll see the real castles when we go to Europe this summer, I promise.”

“I don’t care, it’s a castle. Come they told me Pa rum pum pum pum! Sing!”

Lena thought for a moment then had a devilish smile.

“How about _Enjoy the silence_? It’s a nice song.”

“Yeah but not very happy. How about _Carol of the bells_? You like that one. _Oh_! You mean you’d like to literally enjoy the silence? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Lena sighed.

“Because you were enjoying yourself and I’ve been a Grinch lately and I thought you’d grow tired of it eventually but apparently the bedroom’s not the only place you’ve got stamina,” Lena teased.

Kara’s cheeks went pink and her smile widened.

“Maybe tonight I can show how much stamina I still have?” Kara teased back.

Lena chuckled.

“You’re telling me you’ll still have energy after diving all day and after last night? I swear you were limping this morning.”

Kara started to dance on her seat.

“All night long! All night! All night! All night long!”

Lena genuinely laughed at Kara’s antics.

“Tell you what, miss sings-a-lot, if you manage not to sing until after we’ve crossed the border, I’ll let you try the new toy we brought in New York.”

Kara had to grasp the wheel to avoid slamming the brakes and get her way with Lena on the side of the road right there and then.

“What? You said it was for New Year’s Eve! That it would be our private celebration after the party! I begged for it last night, but you said I had to be a good girl and wait so we could start the New Year with a bang!”

Lena smiled at the memory of the night before.

“And we will, darling, I promise. I meant the other toy. One that vibrated just like you prefer. So what do you say?”

Kara thought for a moment.

“How long before we reach the border?”

“About an hour.”

“If you promise you’ll keep your word then yes I can keep quiet for an hour,” Kara agreed.

Lena took her phone and selected a playlist of instrumental Christmas songs and set the volume low.

“I didn’t ask for you to be quiet, just stop singing. We can talk. Did you enjoy our time in New York?”

Kara’s smile grew wider.

“I loved it! Thank you for coming with me, it was magical. All the lights and the tree at 30 Rock and the art! And I loved Fifth Avenue and we definitely need to spend more time at FAO Schwartz next time and we’ll do the museums and Broadway too.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get us tickets for the show you wanted to see,” Lena apologized.

“Lena, it was a last minute trip, we weren’t going to stop initially. It’s okay, don’t worry about it. And I had a great time meeting your friend Sandy, she’s incredible!”

“She is. She has a bright future ahead of her and I can’t wait to see how she’ll change the world.”

Kara nodded as she looked at the fuel gauge.

“We should stop for gas before we cross the border. Do you want to take a bite to eat or we’re good with the snacks we have?”

Lena looked at the back seat littered with candies wrappers and empty bags of chips.

“Snacks? We’re low on that too because you ate them all you bottomless pit!”

“Well, with great stamina comes a great appetite. And I may be a bottomless pit but I’m your bottomless pit and you love me.”

Lena gave her a warm smile.

“Yes you are and yes I do.”

She took Kara’s right hand and gently kissed her fingers, her palm and up to her wrist.

“Lena…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish,” Kara warned.

Lena kept peppering kisses and nibbling on Kara’s skin.

“Sweetheart, I don’t want to end up crashing the car and having an old doctor write down my state of arousal in his autopsy report,” Kara said.

Lena released her hand without a word and took her phone to check on the GPS.

“There’s an exit coming up, we should be able to find a place to eat and refill our snacks stash and fuel tank.”

Kara nodded and stayed quiet. Lena looked outside and stayed quiet as well. After Kara stopped the car at a gas station and turned off the engine, they both turned to the other and said “I’m sorry” at the same time. They both laughed but Lena was the fastest to recover.

“I’m sorry that I put us in danger. You are a good driver but that’s not an excuse to distract you,” she apologized.

“And I’m sorry too; I should have said things differently. I may be a writer but I really didn’t use the right words.”

She took Lena’s hand and kissed the fingers, palm and wrist like Lena had done.

“I love you. And I promise to show how much tonight. With or without toys. Now let’s get moving before we get frost bites. You take care of filling the gas tank and I’ll take care of filling our bellies?”

Lena nodded before she stole a kiss. Once the car was ready for the next part of their journey, they went to eat at a diner next to the gas station and didn’t notice that the snow and the wind were getting more intense until they got back on the road. Kara had insisted she was good to keep driving and Lena hadn’t pushed. Kara drove more slowly and kept both hands on the wheel, tension rising on her shoulders and neck.

Traffic got slower as they got closer to the Canadian border but Kara stayed concentrated on the road. She could barely see outside because of the snow and the darkness slowly rising since it was already the middle of the afternoon. It took them over two hours to cross the border and Kara was starting to get tired. She had been driving for several hours and the stress was taking its toll.

“Would you like me to drive?” Lena asked once they were back on the highway.

“I’m okay,” Kara said as the car started to slide on black ice.

Kara kept the car steady and Lena held her breath for a few seconds.

“I’m okay,” Kara repeated once she had control back. “How long do we have left?”

Lena looked on the GPS.

“About three hours normally but I’d say at least five with all this snow. Are you sure you wanna drive all the way? I can take the last part and you could rest your leg and your arms,” Lena offered again.

“Thank you sweetheart but I’d rather do this. My inner control freak needs to do this.”

Lena knew that Kara was extremely nervous if she willingly admitted this.

“Okay. What do you need? Do you want an energy drink?”

The car skid again and Kara managed to keep it under control again, muttering curses under her breath. Lena barely stopped her cry of fright as she grabbed onto her seat.

“We’re okay, Lena. Relax. No thanks on the energy drink, if I take that now I won’t be able to sleep and it won’t be for the right reasons. Can you open a chocolate bar for me though? And if you could check if you can call Alex and tell her what’s going on? Shit! Do we have cell coverage?”

Lena unwrapped an Oh Henry and fed Kara a bite.

“We do and Alex is aware of the situation. I’ve been texting with her all day. Everyone is safe at the hotel. Their plane was delayed but other than that everything went fine.” She fed Kara another piece of the chocolate bar and continued. “Your phone is fully charged and mine is at 87% and charging and I have two special batteries in my luggage. As for cell coverage, you remember the satellite company I bought a few months ago?”

Kara nodded as she munched on another piece.

“I got new technology in my phone that links it to the satellite. We’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Good. Thanks for the chocolate. And for reassuring me.”

Lena licked her fingers clean of the melted chocolate.

“It’s the least I can do since it’s my fault we’re in this situation. I promise next year I’ll knock myself out and we’ll take a plane. And there won’t be any snow except in a cone and covered with syrup.”

Kara grinned.

“Deal. Next year I get to see you in an itsy bitsy teenie weeny yellow polka dot bikini for Christmas. Thanks for giving me another reason for not ending up in a ditch.”

“Happy to oblige, darling. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Can you help me watch the road? Four eyes are better than two so we have more chances against the moose when we hit it.”

Lena was shocked.

“ _When_ we hit a moose?” she said in disbelief.

“IF! _If_ we hit a moose or a deer or even a reindeer. It is Canada after all.”

Lena snorted.

“Let’s try to avoid doing that, alright?”

Kara couldn’t help herself.

“Yes dear.”

***

Kara drove for a little over an hour before she felt her body had had enough. Her eyes were burning, her arms, neck and shoulders were tense and her right leg was starting to get numb.

“Lena? Would you mind if we didn’t get to the hotel tonight? I don’t think I can go on much longer. I barely can see ahead and I’m getting tired.”

“Okay. I don’t think it would be wise to stop the car and switch places, we could get hit by another car that won’t see us.”

“I agree. And it’s not a good idea either to park the car on the side of the road and wait for the storm to pass, we’d get hit by a snow plow truck. Or we’d run out of gas and die of hypothermia. Would you check the GPS and tell me if we’re near a city? We’ll get a hotel room and continue in the morning.”

Lena spent a few minutes on her phone, trying to find them a safe place for the night.

“I think we’re at least an hour from the next city. Do you think you can make it?” she asked, worry in her voice.

Kara shook her head.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, you were right earlier, we should have switched after the border. I overestimated my capacities,” she apologized.

“Hey none of that. We’re in this together and we’ll get through it together. There’s an exit coming up, there seems to be a few houses nearby, according to the satellite image I have, we’ll ask the locals for help.”

“Yeah sure, why not? I don’t speak French, do you?”

“And Italian, Spanish, German and I can understand Russian and Mandarin,” Lena said as if it was the most natural thing. “Do you want me to guide you or the GPS?”

“Both, please.”

It seemed to take forever to reach a house. The snow was still falling heavily and the winds were violent. To make matters worse, there were no street lamps on the country road so the only way to see ahead was with the light coming from the car’s lights and the information from the GPS on Lena’s phone.

“The driveway is coming up on your left. Turn here!”

“Here? Lena it’s a snowbank!”

“It’s the driveway, turn!”

Kara obeyed but the turn was too hard and the car ran straight into the accumulation of snow and it promptly got stuck. Kara tried to go in reverse but the car wouldn’t bulge despite the wheels turning. She wanted to curse and scream but she knew it wouldn’t solve anything so she took a deep breath and turned to her girlfriend.

Lena looked a bit sheepish.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away. I’ll help you push the car.”

Kara sighed but stayed calm.

“We’ll need to remove some snow first. Will you be okay asking for help while I try to free the car?” she asked.

Lena gave her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine, darling. Could you leave the lights on so I can see where I go? I don’t think bringing my cell phone with me is a good idea. With my luck I’ll end up dropping it in the snow.”

Kara nodded and grabbed her winter coat from the backseat and gave Lena hers. Once they were both ready to head out, they struggled to open their doors but they managed to get out. The weather was even worse outside of the car and Lena quickly pulled on the hood of her coat over her head and pushed her hands in her pockets to fend against the cold despite her leather gloves. Two steps later, she almost fell and she had to pull out her hands to keep her equilibrium. Her third and fourth steps felt normal so she confidently took another step and sank to her calf. At least she was wearing high heeled boots that reached up to her knees over her leggings so that part was protected. Thinking it couldn’t be worse, she took another step and this time sank to her waist, sending snow down her boots and almost making her fall. She let out a high pitched cry at the sudden intrusion. So much for protection. She kept walking, slowly making her way to the house she could barely see in the distance.

There were no lights coming from the house and Lena was worried that she had doomed them. When she finally reached the house, she had trouble feeling her hands, feet and legs but her back was wet with sweat and she was out of breath. She knocked loudly on the door, hoping that the lack of light was only due to a power shortage and not because nobody was home. She counted to twenty then knocked again. She counted to thirty this time but there was no movement inside the house.

Faced to choose between breaking and entering and spending the night in the car, risking hypothermia at worst and frostbites at best, Lena didn’t hesitate. She had enough money to compensate for the repairs and to protect herself against a lawsuit. She naively tried the door handle while looking around for something to break the window. Much to her surprise, the door opened normally and Lena entered.

“Allô? Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un?”

Silence and the wind answered her. She counted to thirty again then concluded that the house was empty. She tried to locate a light switch but her hands were so stiff and cold she could barely feel anything. When she finally found it and turned it on, nothing happened just as she suspected. The house was cold but at least they would be sheltered from the wind and the snow and they could decide safely on their next move. Hopefully this place had a few blankets.

Lena closed the door behind her and retraced her steps to go back to Kara. The traces she had made were already starting to fill up with snow.

“Kara! Kara?”

The closer she got to the car, the more she could hear loud curses and see chunks of snow flying upward.

“... and a massage! And a hot tub! In Florida! Scratch that, in Mexico! Scratch that, in Hawaii! Yeah! I wanna drink mai tais until I pass out drunk and wake up red like lobster! I hate snow!”

“Kara? What’s going on? Why are you yelling?”

Kara jumped in fright and almost fell in the snow.

“Lena! Uh… nothing just venting my frustration while I’m shovelling. At least I’m trying to because this emergency shovel that I found in the trunk is a joke. Are the people that live here going to help us?” she asked eagerly.

Lena got closer so she wouldn’t have to shout over the wind and the motor of the car.

“There’s no one home but the door was unlocked. I say we stay here for the night, we have protection from the wind and the snow at least.”

Kara took a second to analyse what she had and hadn’t said.

“There is no heat in there is there?” she eventually said.

“I’m sorry darling but the power is out. I think if we put several layers of clothes and we cuddle we should be okay until the morning. It’s the best we can do right now. We won’t be able to get the car unstuck without help.”

Kara rubbed her hands together trying to warm them up. Lena took them in hers and gently blew on them.

“Where are your mittens?”

“They got wet and slippery, I couldn’t get a good hold on the shovel so I put them away.”

“That was a really bad idea. Let’s go inside, I wouldn’t want permanent damage to your fingers.”

“You’re right. Let’s get the luggage and let’s go inside, I’m freezing.”

Kara turned off the engine of the car then they gathered their suitcases and very slowly walked back to the house, their way poorly lit by their cell phones.

“So cccold,” Kara whined when they were finally inside. “Can’t fffeel mmy hands.”

Lena was shivering and her teeth were chattering.

“Thaattt’s what you ggget when you dddon’t wear mmitttens!” she said as she rubbed her hands together to get them warm.

Kara was about to do the same when the light of her phone revealed her something that caught her attention.

“Is that? Yes I think it is! Hang on…”

“Kara? We need to ccchange from our wet ccclothes or we’ll get sssick!”

Kara didn’t answer as she walked toward an old wood burning stove.

“Hello gorgeous! Are you going to give mama some heat?” Kara cooed. “Oh you’re in perfect condition! That’s what I like! Now, is there… yes! Perfect!”

She went to the kitchen area and started rummaging through the drawers until she found a box of matches and several candles.

“Baby I’m going to light you up!”

“Are you talking to the stove or to me?” Lena mocked.

Kara was too busy to listen to her. Lena watched as Kara opened the damper then she expertly checked everything was working properly before she filled the stove with logs, dry wood and newspaper, then stroked a match and let the flames lick the paper. Within a few seconds, the dry wood was burning joyously and Kara had a triumphing smile as she closed the door of the stove.

“I made fire!” she proudly told Lena.

“I saw that,” Lena said as she got closer to the stove.

The heat felt good but her extremities were all burning because of the cold.

“We need to change now or we’ll get sick,” she said again.

“In a minute,” Kara replied as she put her hands as close to the stove as she dared. “My hands are not happy with all the temperature changes, damn it _hurts_! My hands, my ears, my nose, my feet… my whole body is burning!”

Lena slowly removed her coat then her boots. The house was cold but the fire was starting to spread its warmth. Her socks were soaked and it took some efforts to peel them off.

“Kara… if you’re sick on New Year’s eve I won’t nurse you if you don’t get change right now,” Lena threatened as she opened her suitcase and started to pull out dry clothes.

“Yes mom,” Kara grumbled as she went through her own clothes. “We should call Alex, tell her where we are and the hotel to cancel our room,” she said as she put on a dry t-shirt.

Lena didn’t answer, too busy looking for her warmest pair of socks. Kara pointed the light of her cell phone in her direction and saw a box peeking out of Lena’s suitcase.

“Is that the toy you got me?” she asked as she took the box out and opened it before Lena could stop her. “Oh.”

“Well, there goes your surprise,” Lena sighed.

“I… I can’t believe you bought it. I… I love it!”

“But?” Lena said as she finally found her socks.

“But I’ve read the reviews and I need extensive preparation to use this. Considerable stretching and at least the next day off to recuperate. I’m not saying no, just not until we’re home, okay?”

Lena gently took Kara’s face between her cold hands and kissed her softly. The cold wasn’t the only reason Kara felt a shiver down her back as she kissed Lena back. When the kiss ended, they both felt a bit warmer and out of breath.

“Of course it’s okay, Kara. I bought it for us to have fun with but there are absolutely no obligations to use it at any time and no pressure. How about we finish changing then we’ll call the others and look for food?”

“A woman after my own heart!” Kara said dramatically.

They quickly finished changing and putting their coats back on since it was still cold then Lena called Alex and the hotel while Kara added a log in the stove and lit the candles. Lena gave her phone to Kara so she could talk with her sister and mother while she stood by the stove. This day hadn’t gone the way she had expected but she didn’t care as long as she was with Kara and they were safe. Kara hung up and gave Lena her phone back.

“Alex was very impressed that I still remembered what she taught me when we spent the summer at her aunt Carol’s cabin not long after I went to live with the Danvers.”  
“I’m glad she did. Let’s go explore?”

Kara gave her a candle.

“Lead the way!”

In the kitchen, they quickly found out that they had water and the fridge was empty but they found a few bags of pasta and enough canned vegetables to last a few days.

“Well, I think I can cook something for tonight,” Kara said.

“Okay. Let’s tour the house then we’ll prepare food?” Lena suggested.

They saw a living room connected to the kitchen and a full bathroom at the back of the house. There were two bedrooms upstairs and they found several knitted blankets.

“It’s a nice house but it feels…”

“Haunted.” Lena supplied.

“No, it feels sad. Like it’s waiting for someone,” Kara explained as they came back downstairs. She frowned as they passed in front of a red door. “Have we been in there?”

“I don’t think so. Let’s check it out and then let’s go back to the kitchen and get started on dinner. I’m hungry and it will be warmer over there so we’ll be able to ditch our coats.”

Kara nodded then entered the room. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves filled with hundreds of books. There was a couch in a corner that looked very comfortable and a desk with a computer in front of the window. Curious, Kara walked to the desk and looked at a pile of paper that looked like a manuscript.

_‘We’re not interested in lesbian ghosts stories’_ was written on a post-it on top of the manuscript and Kara noticed another one next to the computer screen. ‘ _Make the gardener a man and the story gorier and the au pairs sluttier and we’ll talk!’_ Kara rolled her eyes at the stupid editorial comments. _‘The Au Pair and the Gardener’_ read the cover. There was no author name anywhere Kara could see.

“Well I think we found our entertainment for the rest of the evening,” Kara said as she showed Lena the manuscript.

“Are you sure? Ghosts and Christmas don’t match very well,” Lena said.

Kara chuckled.

“Tell that to Charles Dickens!”

Lena blew her a raspberry then left. Kara grabbed the manuscript and followed her. As Lena had predicted, it was warmer in the kitchen now and they were able to remove their coats. Knowing full well that Kara would be quickly lost in the manuscript, Lena looked around for a pot which she filled with water and placed it on top of the stove.

“We lay my love and I, beneath the weeping willow. But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree. Singing _O willow waly_ by the tree that weeps with me. Singing _O willow waly_ til my lover returns home,” Kara started to read out loud.

“Well, it’s a great start,” Lena tried to distract her. “What should we eat with our pasta? There’s diced tomatoes so I guess we can MacGyver some sauce and there’s green beans and there’s even a can of sardines for a bit of protein,” she said, hoping to get a reaction out of Kara at the mention of fish.

Kara didn’t react and kept reading. Lena sighed then took a few cans out of the pantry and noticed a box of strong English tea that would be perfect for the morning. Kara started to read out loud again while Lena prepared dinner as best as she could. Cooking wasn’t one of her greatest talents but she could manage.

So Lena listened to the story of the people of Bly Manor in England as Kara kept reading, only stopping when Lena gently took the manuscript from her hands so they could eat.

“We have to publish this book, Lena! It’s a crime to let it sit on a shelf!”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

“We?”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“Fine, _you_ have to publish it. That’s exactly why you founded Dark Swan publications in the first place isn’t it? Please!”

“Kara, I’m only the owner, you need to talk with Cat about it. And with whoever owns this house. Maybe the house belongs to a literary agent who wants to do exactly what you’re planning to do?” Lena said as she filled their plates and strategically placed the candles on the large dining table.

“It’s not! I can feel it in my bones Lena, we’re in the writer’s house and we were meant to find this manuscript and publish it.”

Lena took a bite of pasta and moaned appreciatively. While it wasn’t the best meal she had ever eaten, considering the circumstances it was better than expected. The moan however hadn’t affected Kara who was still rambling about the book and hadn’t touched her food. Lena put a hand on Kara’s and gently squeezed it, interrupting her.

“Darling, if I promise to talk to Cat about this book, will you at least eat?”

Kara obeyed without a word and Lena enjoyed the silence for the three seconds it lasted.

“Hey this is good!” Kara complimented.

“Thanks. It’s not the greatest Christmas Eve dinner in the world but it beats being hungry and surviving on gummy bears.”

Kara grimaced.

“I’m sorry, I promised to cook dinner and then I got completely lost in that book, I’m not being a very good girlfriend right now.”

Lena got up and went to sit on Kara’s knees and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“None of that. I like that you’re passionate about something. But if you would just dial it down a little while we eat, it would be... perfectly splendid.”

Kara chuckled.

“Okay, I’ll talk about something else while we eat. Do you mind if I get back to it after, though? I need to know how it ends.”

Lena captured her lips with her own and kissed her deeply. Kara brought her closer and kissed her back. When the kiss ended, Kara’s thoughts were miles away from the manuscript.

“Better eat fast then,” Lena said with a sultry voice before she went back to her place.

They enjoyed their dinner, talking about the articles that Kara wanted to write for the magazine she worked for and the latest invention that Lena’s company had developed. While Kara did the dishes, Lena read to her, transporting them back to England in 1987. Once the task was done, Kara put another log in the stove then they changed into their pyjamas and wrapped themselves in a thick blanket and cuddled on the couch in the living room while Kara finished reading by candle light. Both women were in tears by the time Kara was done.

“Kara?” Lena finally said. “You were right, we’ll publish it. And I love you.”

Kara hugged her tighter.

“Thank you. And I love you too. I had no idea it would end like this. Wow! I feel exhausted.”

“Do you want to go sleep upstairs or do you want to stay here?”

“Right here. All I’ve ever wanted, all I’ve ever needed is here in my arms. Merry Christmas,” Kara whispered before she fell asleep.

“Merry Christmas my love,” Lena whispered back before she blew out the candles and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena woke up with a start, her heart racing and her breath short. Trying to calm down, she listened to the noises of the house. She waited for the noise that had woke her up but it didn’t come again. _‘It’s just your imagination Lena, don’t be stupid, ghost don’t exist. No matter what mama said. It’s not real, it was just a story. You’re a scientist, a woman of logic and reason. You are in the arms of the woman you love, you are safe, now close your eyes and go back to sleep.’_

She was almost asleep again when a thought occurred to her. Had they locked the front door? She ripped the blanket away from herself and got away from Kara’s warm embrace before she almost ran to the front door, her way lit by her cell phone, not caring about conserving her battery power right now.

The door was locked and Lena let out a deep sigh, her head against the wood frame. It had been her imagination all along. There were no ghosts. A hand landed on her shoulder and she let out a scream worthy of the best horror movies as she turned around and pointed the light from her phone in front of her.

“Lena! Lena it’s me! You have to wake up, sweetheart. It’s okay!”

“ _Kara?_ What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!”

“ _I_ scared you? You scared _me_! You got out of bed like a bat flying out of hell, what’s going on?”

Lena felt like an idiot. Even if she knew that Kara wouldn’t judge her, she couldn’t bring herself to tell her the truth.

“I… I just wanted to be sure we had locked the door, I wasn’t sleepwalking again,” she tried to deflect.

Unfortunately for her, Kara knew her so well.

“The book got to you pretty bad, uh?”

Lena’s silence was the only answer Kara needed.

“Okay, let me put a couple of logs in the stove because it’s getting chilly in here and we’ll go upstairs, as far away from the door as possible, okay?”

Lena nodded and led the way to the stove. Kara fed the fire then took Lena’s hand in hers and they went to the main bedroom. They got under the covers and Kara big spooned Lena without being asked. Back in Kara’s arms, Lena relaxed again.

“So… the great Lena Luthor is afraid of ghosts,” Kara said seriously.

“I ain’t afraid of no ghosts!” Lena protested.

Kara chuckled and started to run her fingers through Lena’s hair, knowing it would soothe her.

“Okay, but you believe in them,” she amended.

“No! Yes. I don’t know!” Lena sighed in frustration.

Kara stayed quiet, waiting for her to gather her thoughts, continuing her gentle massage.

“My mother… my _real_ mother, she believed in them. All the spirits and the wee folks and she told me stories and I guess it stayed with me more than I thought. Rationally, I know it’s not real but there’s a part of me that does believe. And maybe that damn book was so well written that it tricked my tired brain to think that there was something where there was nothing.”

Kara moved Lena’s hair away from her neck and kissed the sensitive skin going from behind Lena’s ear to her shoulder.

“And we’re in a house that we don’t know so it’s normal to hear sounds that we’re not used to hear so my reaction was normal,” Lena continued as Kara caressed her arm and her side and slipped her hand under her t-shirt and stopped on her soft belly.

Lena let out a sigh and relaxed in Kara’s arms. Kara brought her right hand up Lena’s breasts and started to play with one nipple as she started to nibble on Lena’s ear. Lena felt a shiver down her back and it wasn’t because she was cold.

“Kara…” Lena moaned.

“Shhh... let me love you sweetheart. I want to make you feel good, just relax and feel me love you,” Kara whispered as she pinched Lena’s nipple gently, sending a shock of pleasure between Lena’s legs.

“Yes!”

Kara removed her hand from under Lena’s shirt then pushed the covers away from their bodies. She wanted to be free to move and love Lena the way she deserved. She turned Lena on her back and pushed her t-shirt up to free her breasts. Kara wished she could see her lover but they had left the candles downstairs and cell phone light didn’t fit the mood she was trying to set. But it didn’t matter because she had other ways to see.

“You’ll have to tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay sweetheart? I won’t be able to see your gorgeous face when you come so you’ll have to use your voice to let me know. And you can be as loud as you want, no one but me will hear you. Okay?”

“Yes,” Lena sighed.

Kara smiled as she let her fingers trace the side of Lena’s breasts. The skin was soft and so very tempting that she didn’t resist and kissed one while her fingers kept playing with the other. She peppered the curve with small kisses until she reached the nipple that was already hard and peaking. Kara switched breast and kissed her way to Lena’s nipple while she teased the other with her nails.

Lena moaned and pressed her harder against her chest. She wanted… she _needed_ for Kara to touch her and stop teasing her.

“Kara… fuck me please... fuck me I need you,” she begged.

Kara chuckled.

“So eager to come, sweetheart. So hungry for me. I decide when you come and you’re not ready for that yet,” she said before she captured her lips with her own.

They kissed for several minutes then Lena tried to take control of their lovemaking by sneaking a hand down Kara’s panties but Kara stopped her before she could reach her goal.

“Nu-uh! You naughty girl, tonight is about you, not me. Be a good girl and let me love you, Lena.”

Kara kissed Lena’s neck and sucked at her pulse point until she knew there would be a mark for all to see. She kissed her way down to Lena’s beloved breasts and took a nipple in her mouth before she suckled softly. Lena let out a small cry of pleasure and pressed Kara against her, her fingers deep in Kara’s back.

Kara played with her lips, tongue and teeth on the delicious nipple for a long time, one hand playing with the other nipple, the other hand aching to slip between Lena’s legs but it was too soon. She released the nipple with a wet _pop_ and blew on it. Lena shivered and moaned and lifted her chest to get the contact back.

Kara took the other nipple in her mouth and Lena held onto the sheet under her. Kara was careful to pay as much attention to the second nipple as she did the first and when she was done, she knew that Lena was ready for the next part. She kissed her way down to Lena’s stomach and took her time to touch and caress every inch of skin she could before she pulled on Lena’s pants and panties together and threw them to the ground.

“Mmm… I can smell how wet you are my precious… I bet you’re going to taste delicious. Are you ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes darling… I’m so wet for you… will you make me come for you?”

Kara had a wide grin even if Lena couldn’t see it.

“Oh I intend to, sweetheart. I will make you feel so good.”

She found Lena’s lips again and kissed her deeply as she played with her breasts, never tiring of them. Lena kissed her back, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist, hoping to get some friction on her core and some sweet, sweet relief. Kara let her for a few seconds then blocked her hips.

“If you keep being naughty, I will tie you up, understood?” Kara warned.

Lena’s sharp intake of breath told a lot to Kara.

“Oh. I’m definitely putting that on the list of things to try later after we talk about it. For now _behave_ or I’m leaving you high and dry… well, wet and I’m going back downstairs. Understood?”

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, darling.”

“And I you, sweetheart. Relax and enjoy okay? We have all the time in the world to fuck, tonight I want to love you like you deserve.”

Lena brought her closer and kissed her again and let her hands trail down Kara’s arms until she reached her hands and brought them between her legs.

“Touch me, Kara,” she ordered.

Kara resisted her attempt by catching her hands and bringing them on each side of Lena’s head. She pressed firmly on the wrists and lowered her head to Lena’s ear.

“You move, you lose,” she promised before she bit Lena’s earlobe softly then kissed her way down Lena’s body again, taking extra care of each inch of skin she encountered just to annoy her girlfriend.

Once she finally took place between Lena’s legs, she could smell the arousal. She took a pause to savour the moment and stayed still until Lena whined in frustration and then Kara dived in. Lena was soaked and Kara relished in her taste, licking everything she could. She slowly licked from bottom to top, stopping just before the little bundle of nerves. She repeated her actions again and again, her tongue teasing Lena’s entrance but never entering.

“Kara!” Lena moaned. “Please! I need you!”

But Kara wasn’t done playing with her so she lifted Lena’s bended legs over her shoulders to have another angle. She explored her lover with her tongue, taking all the delicious juices that kept flowing. Lena was holding onto the pillow under her head with both hands, trying to stay anchored to something before she floated away.

Then, Kara finally, _finally_ took her clit between her lips and sucked. Lena came hard with a loud cry. Kara surfed the pleasure wave with her, never stopping to play with her. When the pleasure subsided, Lena was breathing hard and fast but Kara wasn’t done. She wet one finger in Lena’s juices and slowly entered her girlfriend. Lena moaned and lifted her hips higher. Kara started to move her hand gently, appreciating the sensation of Lena’s walls on her finger.

“Kara! Two… Ugh! Two fingers! Please!” Lena begged.

Kara decided to indulge her and she added a second finger but she kept her rhythm slow. It didn’t take long for Lena to start moving her hips to get friction and Kara knew that she was ready. She started to move her hand faster; trying to hit on Lena’s g-spot as much as possible before she took her clit between her lips again and started to play. Lena’s cry went on a crescendo until she reached her peak and was rendered speechless.

Kara eased her down until her breathing came back to normal. She removed her fingers and licked them clean then she went back to Lena’s level and gently tucked her shirt back down and big spooned her after pulling the covers up.

“Just… gimme a minute and…. I’ll take care of you,” Lena mumbled.

Kara kissed behind her ear and cuddled her tighter.

“Sleep sweetie, I’m fine,” she whispered.

“Mmmkay… love you,” Lena mumbled already half asleep.

“I love you too.”

***

When Kara woke up again a few hours later, Lena was kissing and caressing her stomach, sending delicious sensations between her legs. Lena smiled when she saw that Kara was awake then kissed her way up under her shirt to her breasts and started to massage them. Kara moaned and arched her back to give Lena more access. Lena let her nails play with Kara’s nipples until they were rock solid then she pinched them as she captured Kara’s lips with her own.

Kara kissed her back with everything she had and wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders and her legs around her waist. She noticed that they were both bare from the waist down when her core rubbed against Lena’s. Lena changed the angle of her pelvis so it would touch _just_ right and Kara let out a cry and scratched Lena’s back.

Lena started to move quickly, rubbing her clit against Kara’s and trying very hard not to come before her. It didn’t take long for Kara to come and Lena was right behind her. Lena tried to roll off Kara but she held her in place and kissed her deeply. Lena kissed her back and gently touched her face.

“Good morning. Merry Christmas,” Lena said softly.

“Merry Christmas indeed! I already had the best present!”

Lena gently swatted her.

“Charmer. I’m sorry it’s not the Christmas morning you planned with your family and the tree and all the decorations and the presents and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“First of all, it’s our family, not just mine, and second, there is nothing to make up for. We’re together and we’re safe. The rest is just confetti. The only thing that matters is that I love you and I’m so grateful that you’re in my life.”

Lena swatted her harder.

“You’re not allowed to make me cry on Christmas morning, Kara Danvers!” she said with her voice strangled with tears. “I love you. You’re the best thing that happened to me. And you’re right, the rest is just confetti.”

They kissed again and it quickly escalated into something more until Kara’s stomach made its presence known which made Lena laugh.

“Come on my bottomless pit; let’s get you fed before you faint.”

Once again, Kara stopped her from moving.

“Before we do, may I give you one present?”

Lena frowned.

“You didn’t leave them in the car last night?”

“The ones I bought in New York, yeah. Alex brought the rest with her when she left so we’d be sure to have presents under the tree when we arrive and enough room in the car for the rest. But I have one present here with me. It’s okay if you want to wait; it’s not something to be shy to open in front of people.”

Lena chuckled.

“Okay but if I get one, you get one too.”

“Okay.”

They quickly got dressed and made the bed before they headed downstairs where Kara put another log in the stove.

“Oh wow! It stopped snowing! It’s gorgeous, look at that clear blue sky and bright sun! I’ll go free the car after breakfast while you tidy things here?” Kara suggested.

“As you wish,” Lena said with a little smile. “Do you want to go first?”

Kara went to her purse and pulled out a wrapped box which she gave to Lena. Lena took it and unwrapped it methodically. Inside the box, there was a beautiful red and gold Montblanc fountain pen.

“It’s the Marilyn Monroe special edition. I chose this one because the red made me think of your lips. I thought you could use it to sign your big contracts.”

“It’s beautiful, I love it. I will definitely use it to sign everything from now on. Thank you.”

Lena gave her a quick peck on the lips then went to retrieve the gift from her bag. She handed it to Kara who quickly got rid of the wrapping and opened the Tiffany & Co. box to reveal a pierced hinged bangle with diamonds.

“I know how silver reacts with your skin so I chose 18K white gold instead. Usually the roman numbers are random but I asked to have the date we met and the date we first kissed instead. You said you were missing an accessory to go with your dress for the New Year’s Eve party so I thought this would fit. Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Kara had tears rolling on her cheeks and threw herself into Lena’s arms.

“Now you’re the one making me cry on Christmas day!” she hiccupped. “It’s so beautiful Lena, I love it! And I love you! So much! I don’t deserve this!”

Lena let a hand down her back to soothe her.

“You deserve it all, my love, and so much more. Why don’t you go rest while I make us breakfast? I think I saw some instant oatmeal yesterday with a strong cup of English tea, it will be perfect to start the day.”

Kara made a disgust face.

“Oatmeal is for horses. I’ll stick with gummy bears,” she said as she dried her tears with the back of her hand.

Lena chuckled.

“You ate them all last night. You’ll need strength to get the car out of the snow. One bowl of oatmeal and I’ll let you choose where and what we eat for lunch. Deal?”

Kara sighed dramatically and went to fill a pot with water.

“Deal.”

They ate quickly then Lena went to start on washing the dishes while Kara put on her still very damp boots and not quite dry mittens, scarf and coat. She would be fine, she was going to be in the warmth of the car soon enough. The sun was shining so bright that its reflection on the snow was almost blinding. Perfect weather to shovel snow and get back on the road.

She stepped outside and instantly got the wind knocked out of her by the cold air. It took her a few seconds to regain control of her breathing.

“Holy shit how can it be so cold!?!?” she whined.

She placed her hands over her ears as she looked for the car. At least it was red and not white so she was able to locate it quickly amongst the numerous… mountains of snow wasn’t too strong a word. The car was half buried in snow and when Kara tried to get to it, she sank to her knee on the first step and to her butt on the second. Determined to get to the car, she tried to take a third step and promptly face-planted in the snow. This was not good. This was not good at all. It took her a few minutes to get back on her feet and by then she was covered in snow. And then she felt it.

Some snow had gotten in her coat by the neck opening and it had started to melt and drip down her back. It was too much. She went back inside, barely feeling her extremities. Her teeth were chattering by the time she reached the door and the water down her back had increased. She slowly and painfully removed her wet clothes then waddled bare feet to the warm stove. Her whole body was on fire again and not for the fun reasons.

Lena came to her quickly and wrapped her in a blanket and hugged her from behind.

“What happened? You barely stayed outside five minutes, is the car already free?”

“Couldn’t get to it, too much snow. No offence to your ancestor but it’s colder than a witch’s tit out there! We’re going to need some help to get out of here. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. We’ll stay here and get you warm and then we’ll call the others and tomorrow I’ll make some calls to find someone to get us out of here,” Lena said as she rubbed Kara’s arms.

“Tomorrow?” Kara whined.

“Darling, just because I’m wealthy doesn’t mean I have to act like a two years old throwing a temper tantrum when I want something. It’s Christmas, people should stay with their loved ones, don’t you think? We’re safe, we’re together, that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kara agreed.

“Go to the living room and cover your feet, I’ll go get my phone and a battery.”

Kara obeyed without a word and Lena quickly went back to finish the dishes then she grabbed her things and went to join Kara who had bundled herself in a blanket.

“No wonder you were so cold, I checked the thermometer that’s outside and it’s -40!” Lena said.

"Fahrenheit or Celsius?” Kara asked, flabbergasted.

“Both!”

Kara’s eyes grew as big as saucers.

“Why would people live here? It’s insane!”

“We’re not even that far North, darling. There are people living way up North. Almost to the North pole.”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“Please, you’re not going to tell me you believe in Santa too?”

“I meant the military and scientists living in Alert. It’s the northernmost permanently inhabited place in the world.”

“And why would you need to know that?”

“I might have to go in the spring for testing our new prototype for the International Space station.”

“Well I’ll wait for you to come back home if you have to go. I won’t ask to come with you on that trip that’s for sure!”

Lena chuckled.

“Noted.”

They allowed themselves an hour talking to their family. Everyone understood the situation and agreed to wait for them to open the presents from Lena and Kara. After the call, Kara was still cold so Lena offered to make her a cup of tea.

While the water was heating, Lena took an inventory of the food they had left and she suddenly heard the unmistakable hum of the fridge. The power was back and maybe in a few hours they would be able to share a quick shower and feel human again. She quickly made the tea then brought it to the living room only to find her girlfriend taking notes about the manuscript on a legal pad.

Lena bit back a comment about the fact that Kara was working on Christmas day while she had been forbidden to at the beginning of their trip. She didn’t want to fight and she had a better way to occupy Kara than ghost stories.

She went to get a few things from her suitcase then went to the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later, she confidently walked to the living room wearing only her birthday suit and a strap-on firmly set between her legs.

“Darling? Would you mind working on this instead?”

“On wha…”

Kara had looked up and dropped her pen.

“Is that… the New Year’s night toy?” she asked. “But what about our after party?”

Lena slowly went to her, graceful like a panther about to pounce on its prey.

“We’ll have to go shopping when we’re in Quebec City I guess. Unless you’d rather wait to try it next week?”

Kara quickly got herself out of her cocoon.

“No way!”

Lena grabbed her shirt and kissed her hard before she proceeded to fuck her senseless in every room of the house, ending in the bathtub where they enjoyed a long soak. Both women slept through the night, snuggled in each other’s arms.

***

They slept late the next morning, exhausted by their extensive exercising. Kara was the first one up and she slowly made her way to the kitchen, slightly limping. She was in the pantry, looking at her options for breakfast when there was a knock on the front door. There was a tall man outside wearing a bright red coat and an equally bright red hat. His white beard was neatly trimmed and it didn’t hide his smile. Kara went to open the door and gave him an embarrassed smile.

“Bonjour! Vous êtes une amie de Jamie?” the man said, his voice warm and welcoming.

Even if Kara had taken French lessons back in high school, it had been a long time since she had practiced. She lifted a finger, asking the man to wait then closed the door and bolted for the bedroom.

“Lena! Lena, there’s a man outside and I can’t understand what he’s saying! You have to come, quick!”

Lena wasn’t completely awake yet but Kara’s tone was enough to jolt her to consciousness.

“Okay. Calm down, he’s probably just a neighbour. Help me find some clothes and I’ll go talk to him.”

A few minutes later, Lena was letting the man in. If she was surprised by his appearance, she didn’t let it show. Lena quickly explained the situation in French then the man switched to English so Kara could follow the conversation.

“My name is Pierre. Pierre Noël, I live next door with my wife, Marie and my son. We take care of Jamie’s house when she’s away. We were told she was coming for Christmas but she was probably delayed by the snowstorm. I came to check on her and help her with the snow in the driveway but I found you instead. Do you need help to free your car and get back on the road? I have a snow blower and my son Nicolas can help too.”

Kara had to bite her cheek not to react at the man’s name but Lena had years of practice in the business world and stayed cool as a cucumber.

“That would be amazing Mr. Noël, we’re not exactly equipped to fight the snow,” Lena said.

“Call me Pierre, please. Mr. Noël was my father. Why don’t you two come over and have brunch with us? We have tons of leftovers from yesterday and my wife is always happy to have some company. Plus, I’m pretty sure there isn’t much to eat in here apart from pastas and canned vegetables,” Pierre offered.

Just as Lena was going to politely decline, Kara jumped in and accepted. She was starving and couldn’t stand to eat oatmeal or pasta again. Pierre waited outside while the couple got ready. It was still very cold outside and Mrs Noël’s warm greetings were a delight after a few minutes' walk.

The inside of the house could rival the best Hollywood movie for the perfect Christmas decor. Pierre quickly made the presentations and explained the situation to his wife and son and Marie gladly welcomed Kara and Lena to her table. Within a few minutes, she had taken out enough food from the fridge to feed a family of ten. They ate like queens as Lena talked business with Marie who used to have a bakery and Pierre and Nicolas explained to Kara in great details the wooden toys that were making and selling online.

Once they were done eating, Pierre and Nicolas dressed warmly and went outside to free Lena and Kara’s car from the snow while Marie kept the women entertained with a tour of Pierre’s workshop and the house. Kara had stars in her eyes and she was dying to ask Marie to write an article about them but Nicolas came back to tell them they were all set to go.

The girls went back to the house with their arms full of leftovers. They cleaned everything and Kara made sure that the fire was out. Lena wrote a thank you note and left money and her card while Kara reluctantly went to put back the manuscript in the office with a note of her own, expressing her interest in publishing the book.

It was almost the middle of the afternoon when they packed the car and got back on the road with Lena behind the wheel and Kara on navigation. Once they were back on the highway toward Quebec City, Kara was the first to speak.

“Lena, have we met Santa Claus this morning or it was all in my head?”

“I’m not sure, honestly. I think we have but let’s keep that to ourselves…”


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later, Lena came home with a big smile and a large brown envelope. Kara welcomed her with a kiss and a hug.

“Hello, sweetheart, what has given you such a beautiful smile today?”

“Do you remember the house where we stayed at Christmas?”

“Vividly. What about it?”

“Well, I asked Jess to keep an eye on it for me and it went on sale last month. Turned out that the owner, Mrs Jamie Clayton, was an old English lady who died on Christmas Eve and she had no heirs and no family. So I bought the house and everything in it, including… this,” she said as she pulled the manuscript from the envelope.

Kara excitedly snatched it from her hands.

“You bought it?”

“I bought it.

“We can publish it?”

“We can publish it posthumously,” Lena confirmed.

Kara threw herself in Lena’s arms.

“Thank you! I love you! This is so exciting! May I edit it? Please?”

Lena hugged her.

“I’ve already talked to Cat; she’s willing to work with you.”

If Kara could fly, she would have reached the stratosphere by now.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I’ll start right away!” Kara said as she ran to her home office, clutching the manuscript against her chest.

Lena watched her go with a fond smile on her lips. She could wait to share the odd fact that Jess had uncovered during her research about the house. Apparently, the closest house to theirs was owned by a man named Eli David and had been empty for the last twenty years...


End file.
